A Wedding
by Mrs.Authoress.Malfoy
Summary: Entry for potatocrazy4's competition. Marriage and other things.


**Ship- Must have some Dramione (duh). Other ships are allowed, no slash please.**

**Rating- T and below. No smut, no lemons, no limes, no M content whatsoever. Please. Language is okay, but don't go overboard.**

**Length- Can be any length. One-shot or multi-chapter, I don't care.**

**Must include at least three of the following- ~The phrase "Skipping in a manly way."~ ~Hot chocolate~ ~An argument of some sort~ ~Shocking news~ ~Postal services~ ~the Internet~ ~An obsession with something completely ordinary~ ~A film~ ~Running out of napkins~ ~Shoes~**

**Other- Can be a songfic. I enjoy stories with other characters included besides the pairing. Hint hint. Keep in mind that a good story (usually oneshots in this case) does not **_**need**_** a make-out session at the end. You may enter a story you've already started as long as you include some of the things listed above in later chapters.**

**Deadline- All entries must be sent in completed (if a one-shot) or at least with five chapters (if a multi-chapter) by November 1st. PM me the link. :)**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join two people in holy matrimony. If any people present have any objections, please speak now or forever hold your piece."

After a moments silence, the priest went on. "Together, these two have decided to write their own vows. Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you like to start?"

Ginny cleared her throat, and turned to her maid of honour to get the bit of paper on which her vows were written. Hermione smiled at her, and mouthed good luck as she handed it over.

"The first time I saw Blaise, he was skipping. I think it was due to a jinx, but it caught my attention, and he has never once made let me for get him. He may be older, but I love him with all my heart, and although he asked me to marry him originally when we were on the Internet, I agreed, because I couldn't imagine my life without him." Ginny blushed, and handed the sheet back to Hermione, who had tears in her eyes at Ginny's sweet words.

"Blaise Gregory Zabini, would you like to say yours now?" Blaise cleared his throat, and turned to his best man. Draco grinned at him as he handed a bit of paper over, and mouthed, 'Gregory?' Blaise glared, and turned to face his bride with a dazzling smile.

"When I first asked you out, I had to do it by post. We went to go see a film. I have no memory of what the film was, or even going there. All I remember about that night is your face. I spent over two hours just watching you. I learnt a lot that night. I learned that you the same things funny as me, you didn't cry easily, and you didn't eat like your brother. I remember walking you home, and kissing you on the cheek at the end. I fell in love with you then. I asked you over the Internet because I couldn't face you if you said no. I knew my heart would break, and I didn't want you to see that. I love you, in more ways then you will ever know." Blaise smiled at her, and it seemed as if everyone else melted away. It was just them.

Draco cleared his throat, and Blaise gave him back the paper. "Oh, and I was skipping in a manly way. I don't normally skip. I wanted you to notice me." He nodded to the priest, to signify that he was finished.

"Please may we have the rings?" The rings were handed to the right people. "Do you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, take Blaise Gregory Zabini to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She placed the ring on his finger.

"Do you, Blaise Gregory Zabini, take Ginerva Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He placed the ring on her finger.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." They kissed, a soft, sweet, chaste kiss.

Hermione hugged Ginny, carefully so as not to hurt her bump. "Congrats Ginny. I hope you and Blaise are as happy as Draco and I are."

"Thanks Hermione. That means a lot to me." She placed her hand on Hermione's bump. "So how is my goddaughter?"

Draco laughed as he approached the two with Blaise. "We don't know the gender yet Ginny. We will in a couple of days though. I can't wait." He looked so different from school. Who could have ever guessed that THE Draco Malfoy would be happily married and expecting his second child with THE Hermione Granger?

Blaise kissed Ginny, and smiled at her. "So how does it feel to be married, Mrs. Zabini?"

"Brilliant." Ginny kissed him again, while her brothers and ex-boyfriend came up behind him.

"So, if you hurt my sis-"

"-We will hurt-"

"-You, and make it-"

"-So you cannot-"

"-Have kids-"

"Ever again!"

"Got that?" The Weasley boys spoke as one entity, with Harry latching on the end.

"Oh my god." They all heard the quiet exclamation from Hermione.

"What is it?" Draco looked at her with such worry in his eyes.

"My water just broke."


End file.
